


The Hands agreement

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Davos and Tyrion know about Jon and Dany, Gen, Post S7, and about what future holds for them all, the two talk about the Northerners, wishes for season 8 series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Davos and Tyrion talk about their monarchs and what the future may hold.





	The Hands agreement

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I'm still learning. Sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

The Queen's Hand watched intently as Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow chatted on the bulwark of the ship's stern. At the moment, they watched the dragons flying in the sky above the fleet heading north and were too distracted to notice his presence watching them from afar.

It was fun to watch them trying not to let the rest of the world know how much they were involved, how much they were in love. Their bodies always seemed to gravitate to each other and everything seemed to be a reason for them to touch each other. Last night, unnoticed, Tyrion had caught up when Jon had knocked on the Queen's door and she had let him in without saying a word. He didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what had _happened_ between the two of them.

A part of him, a larger part than he'd imagined, had been jealous of the young bastard. That's because Tyrion not only admired Daenerys Targaryen, but he loved her with all his heart. The girl had been one of the few people in his life who had treated him with respect and dignity and made him feel _accepted_ for who he was and exactly as he was. But an even bigger part was happy for the two of them and, to be honest with himself, it had been fun to watch them both try not to fall in love, not give in to the obvious feelings they had for each other and watch the two casting long glances when the other didn’t was watching or when they thought no one was watching them. Even though he was a bastard, the fact that Jon was chosen as King in the North made him the best choice to be the consort of the legitimate Queen of Westeros. That if he didn’t care that she couldn’t conceive an heir or if they were not about to face an army of dead creatures, of course.

"Who would have thought that after that first encounter so tense, the two would end up like this?" Said Ser Davos, approaching Tyrion and frightening him. He looked at the newcomer who was staring at the young monarchs.

"Although they didn’t understand each other as well as I had hoped, I always hoped the two would agree to ally against my sister."

"And we end up becoming allies to fight against the worst enemy of all." Davos looked at him. "Do you believe your sister will keep what she promised?"

Tyrion frowned. "Though Cersei had seen the creature with her own eyes and had her own reasons for wishing the Night King's defeat, I cannot say that I fully trust her. But I trust Jaime will make her keep her word or die trying." He looked at him. "You have lived with the northerners in recent years, Ser Davos, how do you think they will react to our arrival?"

Ser Davos thought for a moment, "Not all the Lords were happy with the idea of their king traveling south to ask a Targaryen for help. None of them trusts the Targaryen after what happened at the time of Robert's rebellion. And not everyone should have been happy to hear that their king, the king they chose, bent his knee and wrapped them in a war they think has nothing to do with the North. And to make matters worse, when we left, we left Jon's sister in charge of everything and she was not at all pleased that he was chosen by the Lords instead of her to rule the North, and we also left Lord Baelish whispering in their ears." Tyrion nodded and Davos continued, "But I hope that when they set eyes on the huge army that follows the Queen, on the two magnificent dragons flying in the sky and the cargo of dragonglass that she allowed us to mine, is enough to show them that Daenerys Targaryen is _not_ her father. That as well as their king saw, they also can see that she has a good heart and deserves their respect and love."

"If I remember correctly, the northerners are proud and slow to forget. And maybe some of them will not see with good eyes all this _intimacy_ between the two."

Davos frowned. "Do you think they might think the Queen _seduced_ him so she could have the North beside her against your sister?"

"I do." Tyrion looked at the couple in front of them. "If you were in their place, Ser Davos, what would you think if you saw them like this?"

Davos looked at them and said, "All I see are two people with very similar ideals, willing to give their all to save a world that doesn’t deserve them." But what he didn’t say was that he saw a couple of young people in love who had gone through so many bad things in their lives, lost their families and loved ones and paid high prices for the choices they made. The world had taken too much of them two, but still they moved on, never giving up protecting those who couldn’t do it alone, or saving the people who needed someone to save them and persisted in making that world a place more just and better to live, even if it cost them _everything_. What the Onion Knight didn’t say was that he had seen his young king come out of the queen's quarters before the sun was up and that he had smiled like a fool when he saw the two parting with a tender kiss. Anyone with eyes could see that those two were in love. Davos had been with Jon for a long time and had witnessed a lot, but he had never seen the boy smile as he smiled when he was with Daenerys.

"But unfortunately, that's not how the Stark and the other northerners will see things." Tyrion rebuffed "Instead of thinking about what the North is gaining and what it can still gain from this alliance, the fools will be complaining and talking of what they think they have lost."

"Their independence."

"Their independence, yes." Tyrion looked at him. "But what good is it for the northern lords to cling to their desire for an independent North and reject Daenerys as the legitimate heiress to the throne when it may cost the lives of all their people? If she wanted to conquer the North, even in the winter, they would not stand a chance against us."

Davos understood Tyrion's reasoning. The Queen's Hand was thinking about how things that were happening or might happen would affect Daenerys's chances of sitting on the iron throne or how the mood of the northern lords could affect their alliance. Yes, Davos understood Tyrion's cold, political reasoning, but Davos was a simple man, who had come from Flea Bottom and had come where he had come because he had followed his heart and instincts. He had lost King Stannis, his friends and his entire family during the war, and Jon was like a son to him, as was Princess Shireen, and if it depended on his acts and advice, Daenerys and Jon would have a chance to have their own family.

"Perhaps both of us can do something to make the lords see how advantageous it can be to be with her and not against her if we survive the war against the dead."

"You're right." Tyrion smiled and said, "Maybe ... if their king marries the rightful heiress of the iron throne, they'll be more willing to accept another Targaryen as ruler. What do you think?"

"An alliance for marriage would surely make all of them satisfied and leave the North in a much stronger position than if they insisted on their independence." _And the two of them will be able to get together without none of them thinking she seduced him or that he was a fool to bend his knee_ , Davos thought.

"And the marriage of the last Targaryen with a son of house Stark would send a positive message to the other houses of the kingdom. After all, after all that has happened between these two houses in the past, the last thing anyone could expect would be an alliance between their last members."

"So that's it?" Tyrion said. "As Queen's and King's Hands we're going to propose they get married to seal this alliance?"

Davos looked at Tyrion, nodded, and said, "Something tells me they would do it even if the whole world was against it."

They looked at the couple again and smiled, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Davos and Tyrion not only know what happened between Jon and Dany, but may also be the first to suggest a marriage to seal their alliance, makes me very happy. Our babies need guardian angels like these two.
> 
> I realized the other day Ser Davos may not survive the war and it made me very sad. I love Ser Davos with all my heart and would love to see him playing with Jonerys and Gendrya babies and with little Sam. He will be the greatest grandfather of all time!
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Please, let me know. How? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
